Death is Not Always the End
by lifethroughanotherseyes
Summary: Take me to the open water. Turn me into sand. When we come to open water, You will understand. Sand will wash away in water. Mountains from the shore. Rocks will rise from out the water, Steady evermore. Tree will grow upon the mountain. Flowers in its shade. We return as leaves and branches. Life anew, remade.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note and Disclaimer**

**Hello readers, Lifethroughanotherseyes here. If you are reading this that means that the summery has gained your interest. Anyway I do not own Black Butler or any of the characters from the anime/manga, just my OC. I have only watched the anime so this will be based on that and like most fanfictions, it will not follow things exactly.**

**Sebastian: My Lady has worked hard on this chapter though it is short. Please do her the kindness of a review and if you must criticize it please make it constructive criticism so that she may better her writing abilities and not get discouraged to continue.**

Take me to the open water

Turn me into sand

When we come to open water

You will understand

Sand will wash away in water

Mountains from the shore

Rocks will rise from out the water

Steady evermore

Tree will grow upon the mountain

Flowers in its shade

We return as leaves and branches

Life anew, remade

_Poem written by C. L. Seamus_

Grell's POV

It had been another beautiful night of painting a whore in the most beautiful of colors, red. I would usually be in high spirits if it was not for that woman crying her eyes out in the other room! She was a glorious performer when she cut through that woman's pale flesh but now she was in her room crying her eyes out about her sister's brat returning home safely. At first they were tears of joy but now they are of sorrow for the child she was never able to have. If she wants a brat of her own fine, I will find her a child if it will stop this pathetic act!

"Madam, I will be going out momentarily but I will be back soon." I called to the sobbing woman, weather she heard me or not is unclear to me as I returned to the Shinigami Dispatch Office.

Avoiding anyone who may distract me from my task, I made my way to the Library of Cinematic Records to do a little bit of research on the Madam's nephew to find out exactly what it was she adored about him. It took me a few minutes before I found the correct record and began flipping through the pages. For the most part it was very dull until that ravishing demon of his came into the picture. I flipped some more pages until they went blank for a few of them and then I found something very interesting!

"Oooooo how delicious! I think I have found what I am looking for!" I exclaimed cheerily before grabbing another cinematic record and looking through a few pages, only causing me to grin wider than I already was. "And they are an orphan as well! Time to prove just how deadly efficient I can be!"

With a loud rev of my Death Scythe I opened a rift between time and space to arrive in America, New York in the year 2006. The one I was looking for was not hard to find since they looked just like the brat with just a few differences, gender being one of those things. It wasn't long before I caught the girl alone and approached her in my shy butler act.

"Um Good day…. Are you Ms. Ava Robins?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note and Disclaimer**

**Welcome back and here it is the first chapter and you finally get to meet the main character, Ava, as well as find out what is so interesting about her. Sebastian if you will be so kind as to give the Disclaimer.**

**Sebastian: My Lady does not own Black Butler or any of the characters from the anime/manga, only Ava. Please do her the kindness of a review and if you must criticize it please make it constructive criticism so that she may better her writing abilities and not get discouraged to continue.**

This day just went from normal to strange in a matter of what seemed like moments for Ava Robins. She had just finished talking with a nice couple, potential foster parents, who seemed like they were interested in adopting her. She would be lucky if they actually did adopt her, couples did not normally take home young teens. Ava walked over to the steps of the children's home and sat down as she watched the younger children play on the small playground that the town had donated.

"Um Good day…. are you Ms. Ava Robins?" asked a meek but masculine voice.

Ava turned her head to see a strangely dressed male standing next to him. His brown hair was back in an old style pony tail held by a bow. Even his eyes were a strange color, a florescent looking green that would disturb her if he did not look so shy.

"That's me, what can I help ya with?" she asked with a raise of one of her thin navy blue eye brows.

"That's all I needed to know." He said with a devilish grin, showing off shark like teeth.

Now those green eyes looked menacing along with the chainsaw that the man pulled from behind his back, seemingly from nowhere. Ava let out a scream as the male swiped the chainsaw at her only to miss and make a rift behind her.

"Oh calm down, I wasn't aiming for you. You are lucky that since I am a reaper no one else can see me unless I want them to." He said before pushing her through the rift into a deserted alley way in Victorian England where she unceremoniously landed on her back side.

Ava's eyes widened even more than they were when the self-proclaimed reaper swiped at her with the chain saw. "Wha…. Wha… where how!?" it was apparent that she was in shock.

"Welcome to London England 1886. Well now…" the reaper crouched down in front of Ava and grabbed her chin with his thumb and pointer finger to better see into her eyes, causing her to wince from the grip he needed to use to keep her still.

Where both of her eyes were once a dark blue, the right one now had a Faustian contract symbol lightly glowing in it. "We can't have anyone seeing THAT now can we?" he said before pushing her bangs over to the right side of her face so that her eye would be covered.

"Get away from me!" Ava exclaimed before kicking him in the stomach, causing him to fall back into some crates. She ran to the alley's entrance way and froze from shock once again. "He… he was telling the truth."

Even though it was dusk there were people still riding in horse drawn carriages. The streets were dimly lit by street lights that used candles instead of electricity. The way the people were dressed…. Well lets just say Ava was the funny looking one now. The reaper walked up to Ava and grabbed her upper arm.

"By the way, that didn't hurt. You will have to try a lot harder to faze a reaper as deadly efficient as I am. I don't see why you are making such a fuss." He huffed.

"Let go of me and take me back home!"

"What home? You're an orphan remember and my Madam wants a child. Im not taking you back so you might as well get over it." He replied with a look of annoyance. "Now we can't have you walking around in those cloths, I'll have to buy you something."

Grell dragged Ava to the nearest clothing shop without the trouble of her struggling. He was right, she had nowhere else to go and who would believe her? They would lock her up in an asylum the moment she uttered the words 'I was kidnapped by a reaper'. She was given a lot of strange looks to say the least, not many woman wore pants in this era, new cloths would be best. The store they walked into was small and of course smelled of fabrics. To avoid a whole bunch of questions Grell grabbed a few dresses that looked Ava's size and told her to go try them on. Around 15 minutes later Ava found one that fit, a tea gown of cream colors with daisy designs on the skirt. The neck line was lay just above her collar bone and was slightly frilled. Unfortunately there was no corset but there was a sash that was meant to be wrapped around her waist that would work just as well in making it harder for her to breathe and Grell made sure it did just that when he tied it on.

**~~~Some time later~~~**

It was very late by the time they reached the manor; the ride was rather uneventful except for the fact that Grell had to keep adjusting the way Ava sat in the carriage so that she was not slouching. Once they were inside and in front of Madam Red's door Grell knocked and waited to be told to come in with Ava behind him.

"Madam I would like you to meet your new daughter." He announced when they were allowed inside the room.

"What are you talking about Grell I…" Angelina Durless had been working on some documents but now froze and dropped her pen in surprise when she saw the 14 year old girl standing beside Grell that looked so much like her nephew though more feminine. She rushed over from behind her desk and grabbed the girls chin with her thumb and pointer finger to get a batter look at her. The girl's face was exactly the same and her eye was the same as her sister's eyes. "How…?" her voice was shaky as she asked this.

"Madam I am a reaper! Going through time is a trivial matter to me and I did it for you, to end your sadness. She is your nephew's reincarnation." He replied with a devilish grin, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Reincarnation…" she went to move the hair out of the way of Ava's right eye but Grell knocked her hand away.

"Sorry Madam, she is blind in the right eye, very unsightly."

"No matter, what is your name child?" She asked, resting her hands on the girl's shoulders.

Ava looked down, uncomfortable with the woman's intense gaze, "Ava Robins."

"No." Angelina said firmly, "No, your name is now Ava Durless and you are my daughter."

She pulled young Ava into a hug and cried tears of joy, she finally had a daughter. It did not matter that she had her sister's haunting eyes, the eyes that also belonged to her nephew.


End file.
